cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Kingsley
Ben Kingsley (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Gandhi'' (1982) [Mohandas K. Gandhi]: Shot in the chest three times by Harsh Nayyar while Ben is walking through a crowd of followers; his body is shown again during his funeral. The assassination and funeral occur in the opening scenes, and the rest of the movie follows his life up to that point. *''Testimony : The Story of Shostakovich'' (1988) [Dmitri Shostakovich]: Died (off-screen) of lung cancer. *''Bugsy'' (1991) [Meyer Lansky]: Died (off-screen) of lung cancer. *''Species (1995)'' [Xavier Fitch]: Killed by Natasha Henstridge (in her alien form) in the sewers, his body is later seen floating in the water by Michael Madsen. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Assignment'' (1997) [Amos]: Fatally shot by one of "Carlos" ' assassins in an airport bathroom after Ben shot the assassin in order to save "Ramirez". ("Carlos" and "Ramirez" are both played by Aidan Quinn). *''Parting Shots'' (1999) [Renzo Locatelli]: Shot in the chest by Chris Rea at the end of a chase, with Chris making it look like mugging gone bad. *''Sexy Beast'' (2000) [Don Logan]: Bludgeoned to death with a large box by Cavan Kendall next to the swimming pool, after being shot by Amanda Redman and beaten by Ray Winstone. Ben is later shown buried underneath the pool, as demonic being breaks him out of a makeshift coffin (seemingly alive) in a symbolic scene. (Thanks to Gary) *''What Planet Are You From?'' (2000) [Graydon]: Shot to death by John Goodman causing him to fall into a fountain as he’s about to shoot Garry Shandling. *''Tuck Everlasting'' (2002) [Man in the Yellow Suit]: Bludgeoned to death with a shotgun by Sissy Spacek. *''House of Sand and Fog'' (2003) [Behrani]: Commits suicide by asphyxiating himself with a plastic bag over his head, after placing Shohreh Aghdashloo's body on the bed beside him. Their bodies are shown again afterwards when Jennifer Connelly discovers them. (Thanks to Gary) *''Suspect Zero'' (2004) [Benjamin O'Ryan]: Shot to death by Carrie-Anne Moss just as Ben is about to stab Aaron Eckhart (after Aaron refuses to kill Ben); he dies in Aaron's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Bloodrayne'' (2005) '[''Kagan]: Stabbed by his daughter (Kristanna Loken); his body disintegrates into ash after his death. (Thanks to Vlabor) *A Sound of Thunder (2005)' [''Charles Hatton]: Killed when the compartment he’s in floods, his body is later seen when Edward Burns and the others discover him (I haven’t seen the whole movie but I have seen his death scene online). *''Oliver Twist'' (2005) [Fagin]: Executed by hanging (off screen) shortly after the end of the film. *''Lucky Number Slevin'' (2006) [The Rabbi]: Suffocated, along with Morgan Freeman, when Josh Hartnett puts plastic bags over their heads. (Thanks to ND, Nemanja and Vlabor) *''War, Inc.'' (2008) [Walken a.k.a. The Viceroy]: Killed in an explosion when a missile goes off-course and hits his bunker. *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)'' [Nizam]: Stabbed to death with a dagger by his nephew (Richard Coyle) as Ben tries to kill Richard's foster brother (Jake Gyllenhaal). *''Walking with the Enemy'' (2013) [Regent Horthy]: Died (off-screen). *''The Physician'' (2013) [Avicenna]: Died (off-screen). *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014; animated) [Archibald Snatcher]: Stomach explodes when he takes a tiny bite of cheese, after his body has already massively swollen to monstrous proportions because of his cheese allergy. *''Life'' (2015) [Jack L. Warner]: Died (off-screen) of a heart inflammation. TV Deaths *''The Secret of the Sahara'' (1987; TV Movie) [Sholomon]: Fatally beaten by David Soul; he dies some time afterwards with his daughter (Radost Bokel) and his friends by his side, after they discover him. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Tale of Sweeney Todd'' (1998; TV Movie) [Sweeney Todd]: Stabbed in the back by Sean Flannagan. *''Anne Frank: The Whole Story'' (2001; Mini-serie) [Otto Frank]: Died (off-screen) of lung cancer. *'''Mrs. Harris (2005; TV Movie) '[''Herman Tarnower]: Shot to death by Annette Bening. Notable Connections *Father of Thomas Kinglesy, Edmund Kingsley and Ferdinand Kingsley. *Ex-Mr. Angela Morant. *Ex-Mr. Alison Sutcliffe. *Mr. Daniela Lavender. Gallery Benkingsley.jpg|Ben Kingsley in Gandhi Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Kingsley, Ben Category:British actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners